


Back

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Winter SoldierxBlack Widow. Every hole, but consensual. Sexy smutty pr0n. <br/>Anonymous asked you: Not the ask you asked to have submitted, but similar. Natasha and Bucky, their first time after they are reunited.<br/>Anonymous asked you: Natasha and Bucky? :3<br/>Anonymous asked you: BuckyNat please! <br/>Anonymous asked you: NatashaxBucky. A canon ship that needs more love. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

It was unbelievably difficult to just stand there. Listen to Fury drone on and on about how he would be on probation, not unsimilar to the one she went through after her Red Room experience, how she would have to take care of him. She had plans to take care of him alright. If only Fury would let them leave the helicarrier already, she would. 

 

She could feel it with him as well. She could see the occasional twitch of his fingers towards the curve of her hip, and the flicker of his eyes in the direction of her low cut catsuit. He needed her right now just as much as she needed him. 

 

That was probably why it was such a relief when Fury finally released them. They walked silently off the helicarrier together and onto a jet and into the city. They made it all the way to the elevator of the Avengers Tower. Really, it was impressive they made it that far. 

 

James spun around, muttering off in Russian under his breath as he pinned her to the elevator wall, pressing his still muttering lips over her collar bone, her pulse point, the column of her throat. She cut him off by shoving him back, immediately dropping to her knees and scratching at his pants, eager to see him in full glory once again. 

 

It only took a few seconds before she had his pants down to his knees, underwear quickly following. She reveled in his gasp as she immediately leaned forward, taking half of him in her mouth. Circling her tongue around his length, she moved forward, taking more of him in. She probably should have remembered just how impatient he had always been.

 

Natasha gagged slightly as fingertips suddenly pressed her further, nose resting against his hip bone. It only took her a few seconds of watery eyes and choked noises to relax her throat and breath through her nose, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

 

He groaned as their eyes met, head dropping back against the elevator and eyes fluttering shut. "I had forgotten how innocent you could manage to look, even with my dick down your throat." She smirked around him, taking a few more seconds to breath against his skin before batting his hands away, pulling back.

 

She panted slightly, purposefully leaving the strand of saliva connecting her lips with the tip of his cock intact as she looked back up to him. 

 

"ебать...." he groaned and her lips twitched. Fuck. Yeah, he'd get the chance for that too, but right now they were in an elevator. She tucked him back into his boxers, pulling his pants back up. "What?" he snapped, "No-" 

 

As the doors dinged open, she dragged him out, pass Clint and Tony. Clint who took one look, eyes lingering briefly on James' metallic arm, before smirking slightly. 

 

"Come on Stark. We should go out to eat or something. It might get loud."

 

"Insert melodramatic gasp here, agent Barton, are you asking me out? Wait...loud...what do you..." 

 

Tony's words became impossible to understand as Natasha shoved the Winter Soldier into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. He immediately got rid of the bottom half of his clothes once again, and was forced to shed his shirt when Natasha tugged it off. 

 

"Come now Talia. Let's be fair." he murmured, tugging on the zipper of her catsuit before pushing it back and freeing her top half. He immediately pressed his lips to her clavicle, down to her breasts. Natasha groaned, arching into his wet tongue as she thread her fingers through his hair, leading him forward as she fell onto her bed, dragging him with her. 

 

Making quick work of the rest of her catsuit, she cried out in surprise as a sharp nip hardened her nipple. She rolled over, moving to straddle him. She needed him. It had been years.  _Years_. 

 

That's why she immediately leaned back, dropping down on top of him. They both groaned, James at the wet heat that suddenly surrounded him and Natasha at the long remembered feel of being completely filled with him. Sure, it had been slightly painful, but only remembering the pleasure he had brought her in the past was enough to get rid of that feeling. 

 

"Move." he hissed. 

 

"Move me." she immediately snapped back. His hands came to her waist, tightening as he started moving her. Natasha helped, hands resting on his chest as she bounced on top of him. 

 

She was going to cum early. She already felt like she was on the brink. Just seeing him again had made her panties wet, then sucking his cock, and now this, and now the feel of cool metal against one of her hips, and the feel of a warm hand moving over her abdomen and pressing against the bundle of nerves, even as she bounced. 

 

Natasha cried out, back arching into an almost perfect bow as she came, spurting around his dick and walls clenching tight around him. James, also effected by simply her presence, was quick to follow her over the edge as he came within her. 

 

She pulled off of him, collapsing on top of him, utterly spent. 

 

At least...for a few moments. 

 

She leaned back up, "More." she murmured. He blinked blearily up at her. 

 

"Talia, I don't think-" Whatever objection he was about to make was cut off by her grounding her hips against his already over-sensitized dick. 

 

"I need more." she nearly whined, and he growled, hands tightening on her waist. Her eyes lit up. "I want you in my ass. That's the one place only you have ever been and you're the only one who will ever be." she purred, knowing that would be enough for his libido to come rushing back. 

 

Sure enough, not even a few seconds later, he was hard against her thigh. "Mine." he hissed, and with a surprising amount of energy, pushed her backwards, and getting onto his knees. 

 

He rolled her, forcing her to her hands and knees. With one hand on her hip, he pulled her back, rutting against the cleft of her ass. She whined, pressing against him. 

 

"You need prep." he murmured. 

 

"No lube..." she groaned, but gasped in surprise as two of his fingers were suddenly in her mouth. 

 

"Well, you'll just have to make do then. Wet them for me." she laved against his fingers, soaking them in saliva, "Get them ready for your ass, no,  _my_  ass. Cause you're  _mine_. This..." his hand tightened on her hip, before running over her ass cheeks, "...is  _mine_."

 

She groaned, releasing his fingers. "Please." she moaned, fingers clenching in her sheets, pressing back against him. Then, against one of his fingers. He pressed slowly into her, but she wanted more. "Both." she commanded. 

 

He complied, scissoring lightly and waiting when he felt her tense. She exhaled slowly. "Move." He started a slow rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. After a few moments, she was meeting him thrust for thrust. 

 

"You should see how beautiful you look. How sexy. Fingers up your ass, other holes already used. By me. Only by me." she groaned, head dropping down, hair cascading around her. 

 

"Please, I need more. I need you. I need your dick." she begged. He nodded, curling his fingers and  _dragging_  them out of her one last time. She hissed, trying to press even further against him. 

 

She felt the blunt head of his cock and hissed again as it broke through the tight ring of muscles surrounding her entrance. "Relax." he murmured, running a hand down her back. He continued to press slowly into her until his balls laid against her cheeks. 

 

After a few moments of heavy panting and light scratching down her back, she glanced back at him. " _Move_."

 

That's all it took as he moved both hands to her hips, tightening as he immediately started thrusting in and out of her. She shrieked, barely keeping pace as her hands clawed at the mattress beneath her. Gaining the upper hand when his thrusts began to slow, trying to hold off the inevitable, she pushed back against him, starting her own pace. 

 

He groaned, leaning down to press a kiss on the sweaty skin between her shoulder blades. Natasha gasped at the feel of hot cum deep inside her, shuddering slightly as another orgasm hit her. 

 

They both collapsed, Natasha whimpering slightly as he removed his length from her. She felt some of his essence drip out of  her, but could care less of cleaning herself for now. He was pressed against her back, arms moving to wrap around her. 

 

They were back.


End file.
